closedfandomcom-20200214-history
Hjj
Stella: I'll take this blouse to Mum's and that dress to Dad's. No, wait! I need the blue top for Mum's picnic. Oh, but then I'll need the red dress for Dad's royal parade. Amore: The red dress is really pretty, Stella... Stella: True. I should probably wear it to Mum's garden tea party, too. Do you know how to clone a dress? Amore: Stop acting like I know that! Musa: Stella, stop worrying, and just split your stuff in half. Then wear whatever's with you. Stella: Wear whatever? Bitch, fashion is my raison d'être. Flora: All the Aromagic potions go in the big bag and all the floral scents go in the small one. Chatta: Totes not a problem, innit! Bloom: I just said goodbye to Sky. Flora: Our time on vacay has been reduced dramatically! Bloom: I know it won't be that long, but we like, sort of, had a fight, and I hate to leave it at that. Maybe I should call him. Tecna: 22.4% percent in this suitcase and 78.6% percent in that one. Magi-send! Digit: Isn't it great to be precise about stuff? Tecna: Absolutely beautiful. Come on, follow me. Aisha: Since me and Musa are staying here for the summer, we'll help you carry shit. Bloom: Not your problem, we have magic! Luggage, follow me! Stella: So, Aisha, what have you and Musa got planned? Aisha: Today, we're going to that new beach on the eastern shore. Musa: There's a shuttle bus every hour! Flora: Oh, watch out! Aisha: I got it! Oh no! Stella: Bitch! It took me fuckin' ages to divide up my clothes between my "mum" bag and "dad" bag and you just had to ruin it! Aisha: Sheesh! Bloom: Calm down, Stella. Amore: Stella, look, up there! Stella: It's a sungram from Solaria! Messenger: The Royal Court of Solaria is pleased to announce our official Princess Ball. Stella: A princess ball? For me? I thought there was no chance they would they would have one for me, innit. Amore: Oh, this is so exciting! Bloom: I don't mean to sound dumb, but what's a Princess Ball anyway? Aisha: It's like a big-ass celebration. You hold a Princess Ball when a princess is ready to officially enter royal society. Musa: Back when they had arranged marriages, that's when they'd announced who you were going to marry. Aisha: In some backwards kingdoms, they still do that. Stella: Fuck that! People deserve the right to pick their spouse themselves! Radius (through sungram): You're going to love it, my little ray of sunshine, and I'll be making a very special announcement that will deffo be enthusiastic about. Stella: Change of plans. Everyone's coming to Solaria. Bloom: But... Stella: And no ifs and buts. A Princess Ball is a once in a lifetime event, and I want to share it with all of you. Winx: Yay! Bloom: I'm so excited! Stella: Shut up, Mary-Sue. Guard #1: Don't get any closer, or the ship will freeze. Prisoner #1: The Omega Dimension... you're not sending us there, are you? Guard #1: No, you're not nearly bad enough for that. They say it's so cold down there, it freezes your heart solid. Guard #2: Not a fate I would wish on anyone. Yikes! Icy: Ha. Trying to freeze my heart, huh? Don't they know I'm the witch of ice and my heart's frozen already? Digit: I've uploaded all the data into the Magi-port. All your friends on Facebook will get an invitation, Stella. There's Timmy. Lockette: And there's Sky. Musa: I think it's great that your Dad's going to host a Princess Ball in your honor. Not a lot of fathers know how to do that stuff. Stella: Including mine. Mum's totally planning shit. Bloom: Maybe she's in on it, innit! Stella: I bet you're right. The invitation didn't say from King Radius. It said it was from the Royal Court. And Mum and Dad are both part of the Royal Court, innit. I bet they're rekindling their relationship! I bet that's what the surprise announcement is, innit! Oh, I can't contain myself! *giggles* My parents are going be my parents once again, and I'm having a Princess Ball. Combined! No more separate bags for you, clothes. I'm renting a limo. We're going to buy a cute dress! Y'all are coming with me! Musa: But me and Aisha were going to go to the beach... Bloom: I'll go with you. Icy: Wake up, ladies. Stormy: Where are we? Icy: The Omega Dimension. Darcy: Damn! Now that's a high-security prison! Icy: Only the evilest, the edgiest, the most powerful, get sent here! Stormy: Sweet, I bet they're gossiping about us at Cloudtower. Icy: Shit! Looks like we've got company. Darcy: *giggles* That pretty much confirmed my earlier statement! Icy: They probs mean some serious business! Tecna: Here are the latest RSVPs. Riven's coming, so's Helia... Flora: Such good news! Tecna: Brandon too... Stella: Can't wait to see that sexy beast again! Tecna: Timmy, Mirta... Bloom: Anything from Sky yet? Tecna: No, not yet. Bloom: If he reaches Eraklyon before he gets the invitation, his parents will never let him go. Stella: Let's stop here. They allegedly serve the best pizzas on Magix. We've gotta eat something so we have energy to do all the shopping we want, innit. Chef: And there you go. Chimera: Thank you. Stella: Excuse me, but that's OUR pizza! Chimera: Bitch, shut up. Chef: I'm sorry, but it'll be ten minutes till the next one's coming out. Chimera: She won't mind waiting. Stella: I ordered that pizza! Chimera: Well, finders keepers, I guess! Ha! Stella: It was for me! Chimera: Hey! Give it back! Stella: MAGIC WIIIIIIIIIIINX! �� Winx Club, Stella Stella Stella, aah aah! Ra- �� (Transformation gets cut off) Chimera: Let go! Stella: You let go! My Dolce and Gabblina! Chimera: My Spella McCartney! Vanish! Stella: Stain removed! Chimera: What are you? Alfea fairies? Stella: Yeah, so, what are you? Chimera: Betas. Chimera's Friends: �� Tick-tock, tick-tock, Betas rule, Betas rock �� Stella: Beta? Well, that would explain why you're acting like that! Chimera: You're an Alfea fairy - an alpha fairy! Ha! Chimera's Friends: Ha, ha! Stella got served! Bloom: Let's try to get along. Are you on break like us? Red-haired Beta: Chimera's having a Princess Ball! Bloom: That's so cool! So is Stella! Orange-haired Beta: We're shopping for dresses! Flora: So are we. We have a lot in common. It's so nice to meet fairies from another magic school. Chimera: Woah! What are you made of? Gumdrops and sugarplum pie? Stella: Hey! Don't fucking diss Flora! You cunt! Chimera: Yeah? Or else what? Bloom: Let's go find that dress now, Stella. Nice to meet you, Beta girls, I guess. Stella: Good luck with your shopping, and bitchy thief, that mud brown is totally a good colour for you. I suggest you stick with it, innit. Tecna: And, snap! Bloom: Tecna! Stella: Nice one, Tecna! Tecna: Thanks. Stella: Bye-bye! Musa: I've got to go. I want to try a new look. Announcer: Please, step inside for your fitting. Bloom: This room is so cool! Stella: You should see the dresses they have! Flora: Tecna and I are going to check the second floor. Tecna: See you! Stella: Okay! We'll catch you later. Bloom: Virtual dresses! Tecna would love them! Stella: This is great when you're looking for designer stuff. A one-of-a-kind dress can be carried by a hundred different stores. Next! How about this one?